New Trouble Maker:A story of Herobrine,and mobs o' plenty
by LooseGuide
Summary: Find out what happens when Herobrine,a god-like minecraftian is slain,and is not revived for a hundred years.Find out what is so different about this new Herobrine,and what they remember of there past life,as Steve adventures to find them after they run off,can Steve let this new Herobrine roam freely or will it be the destruction of minecraftia? Oc's wanted for later chapters.
1. Prolouge:The return of Herobrine

New Trouble Maker Prologue:Return of Herobrine

A long time ago,100 years in the past. A great evil was slain,and his name was was someone every minecraftian knew,and was a malevolent god of chaos in Minecraftia. He was slain when Steve approached him with a lust for he had awoken the Ender Colossus,a massive enderman that killed many of his friends, by crushing them with massive chunks of the Herobrine was almost dead he made a last ditch effort to make Steve a everlasting potion of life,that hit Steve just as he had stabbed his diamond sword through his potion had made Steve unable to die by nature,so he still lives on to this watching the grave of Herobrine the sword stuck into the ground.

One day Steve fell asleep on guard duty. It was 100 years later on the night Herobrine was slain,when some people walked up to the grave. The body of a humanoid was being carried towards the grave,and started to prepare for a ritual.A large ring set up around the body,and even on the then set the ring on fire,it was made of netherack. The body sat on a golden,and mossy stone alter,with some redstone torches all around then chanted ancient words of revival. Lighting striking the body,and causing Steve to wake up at the lighting was rather loud,because it very close to then got up,running towards the mysterious then started sprinting off,leaving him in the dust."Damn,they are fast, I think I'm getting a little to old for this kind of what were they doing with Herobrine's grave?"

The humanoid creature then started to get glowing a bright white like Herobrine's,and the creature floated into the grabbed his sword out of the grave,and held it up at the began threatening "I will get rid of you again you incarnation of Herobrine!"

The creature grinned realizing who it was, scoffing "Well,I don't see that possible,Steve."

Steve jumped at the rather sarcastic female was followed by her moving at a blinding speed,and disarming the sword into Herobrine's headstone."You can remember everything?!"Steve yelled.

"No,not everything,but I defiantly remember you," She responded,"what did I even do to you again?"

Steve said calmly "You haunted me for years,and gave me the ability to live more than a normal life span of a minecraftian."

"Oh that must of been hell for you,I really don't remember any of it though."She responded.

End of prologue.


	2. Chapter 1:Village Trouble

New Trouble Maker Chapter 1:Village Troubles

"You don't remember?!"He screamed surprised by what she said to him.

"I have a feeling I should get going now..."She quietly murmured,and teleported off.

"Oh hell,I just seriously let that happen.."He paused for a second before hissing, "I have to go after her!"

Steve then ran inside his house to get his armor,and equipment for a new trek across the , the new Herobrine had teleported above a village. Floating above it also,holding a fire in her sent the fire down onto one of the house causing the house to catch on fire,and start burning rather villagers ran out of the house she landed down in front of them fire in both white eyes glowering just as bright as the Herobrine before,just as one of the villagers then managed to choke out, "H-Herob-brine.."

She growled "So you do know the legend then,but no matter you'll be dead soon!"

She almost cast fire on them when she saw a blacksmith walk out of a building,and turned around to face blacksmith had bushy, black hair,is very tall,to the Herobrine it looked like a Chinese black pants,and decently creepy purple eyes."Oh so who's this?"She asked.

The other villager then yelled "Its Herobrine,from the legend,the one Steve killed!"

"Well,you seem to know me already,but I prefer to be called Keres."She responded angrily.

"Well,you are threatening my village and,you shall know my name,because it is the last you will hear foul name is Estella Tweak,and I will rid this place of you!"Estella proclaimed.

"I expect tons of minecraftians to say that,but I just know none will pull it off."Keres simply said.

She then spread fire leaving the buildings burning to the rushed inside the blacksmith building getting her pet Nyan cat,and all of her tools for making then simply teleported off,ending up near a alter that had a Wither sitting on Wither looked her in the eyes,and recognized who she was."W-Wither!"she yelled,trying to run,but the Wither grabbed her.

"So you have come back,"the Wither's three heads murmured,"and please don't call me just Wither,my names Eon."

"Oh Eon,your still a little fucking terrifying."She purred back,and rubbed his face.

He twitched a little under her touch,but didn't say anything about her rubbing him and,then asked "So what do you plan on doing next,Herobrine?"

End of Chapter 1


End file.
